My Favorite Summer
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: And everyone thought I was crazy for falling in love with him. Sure, we had our fights, but he was still the only thing on my mind... and he made it my favorite summer ever. xSmitchiex, xNaitlynx and some xJason/OCx.
1. Prologue

Sorry for such a short Prologue. I sure as heck thought it would be longer. Anyway, I'll **TRY**to update as soon as possible. Even though I'm moving in a few days... I promise I'll try to make time for this story. And if you all are willing to stick with me through this, there might, possibly... be a sequel. So, if you want it, let me know, because it might not happen unless you scream it in my ears (or in this case my review page) and tell me to make a sequel. So say it, scream it, drive a thousands miles just so you can say it in person and beg for it. I don't care. So... what are you waiting for? Read already! =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the following characters, because if I did, Camp Rock would have won and not the lame-o camp across the lake.**

* * *

"You said you loved me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I shouted through my on coming tears. The rain was pouring and I was soaking through the sweatshirt I had on. He didn't say a word, just stood there with a stupid blank face. I watched the rain drip from the tip of his nose and fall to the ground. "Why were you with her?" I shouted again. The thunder pounded in my ears and I jumped slightly.

"Because," he finally spoke. "you were cheating on me!" he yelled and for the first time in three weeks, I was speechless.

"W-what are you talking about?" I was confused. How did he come up with the idea that I was cheating on him?

"I saw you with some guy," he threw his hand out to nothing specific and continued. "I mean, I never saw you holding hands or kissing, but Tess-"

"Tess?" I interrupted. "Tess told you I was with some other guy?" he nodded at me as if he still thought it were true. "Shane, you've got to believe me when I say, I wasn't with _anyone". _He stood there, staring at me with questioning eyes. He obviously wasn't believing what I was saying. "I haven't even looked at another guy the way I look at you. I can't believe you trust what Tess told you and not what I'm telling you right now." I took a deep breath and felt the pain of tears coming. "Shane, I love you! I would never, _ever_ cheat on you. I love you way too much to lose you. You _have to_ believe me!" At that moment, I was crying again and the tears burned my cheeks as they found their way down my face. I buried my face into my hands and kept on crying. All of the sudden, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I didn't bother to look up because I knew exactly who it was. I let out a small sob and pulled my face out of my hands, burying it into his chest.

"Mitchie," he murmured and slowly pulled me away to look at my face. His face, only half shaded from the yard light, seemed to say what he couldn't. And that was if I was telling the truth. I nodded and he pulled me back into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and held me closer, as if the moment would soon end. I closed my eyes and started to silently cry into his already wet shirt. "I love you too." he whispered into my ear and I held him tighter.

That is how it started. The new beginning of our relationship. Something I always thought would somehow leave with the ending summer at Camp Rock. At least, that's what I thought.

The other night I was standing outside my cabin, talking to Caitlyn when she motioned that Shane was walking over. I turned around to see and smiled as he inched closer. As I turned back to Caitlyn, I noticed she was already out of sight, probably hiding behind the door inside our cabin, waiting for us to start making out.


	2. Breakfast and A Song

"Good morning Campers," said one of the counselors, Dee La Duke, causing me to wake up from a dream about Shane. "It's 7:01 and time to get down to the cafeteria for a special breakfest." I smiled and closed my eyes as I layed back on my pillow. Mom decided to give me the morning off from kitchen duty. You will never believe how happy I was to hear her say that. "Also," the speakers blasted again, making me open my eyes and sit up. "make sure you don't miss the Rock n' Roll Roast later this evening at 5:00. Bring something warm and comfy. That's all and have a nice day!" I rolled out of bed and got dressed before running down to the camp cafeteria for some of Mom's breakfest food.

"Hey Mitchie," I heard and turned to see Caitlyn walking up behind me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Caitlyn," I said and hugged her. "What's up?" I asked as we pulled away from each other.

"Not much, I was just hanging with... uh, I mean-"

"Spit it out already," I said and Caitlyn's face became flush. She leaned in, looking both ways before looking back at me and whispering,

"I was hanging out with Nate, you know, Nate from Connect-"

"Yeah, I know. And OMG! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Because, I knew you'd probably say something to your rock star friend, Shane Grey, and then he'd say something to everyone else at Camp." My mouth opened slightly and I suddenly hit Caitlyn's arm. "Hey! What the heck was that for?" she asked like she didn't know what she just said.

"Caitlyn, you can trust me with a secret... I'm not the type of person to gossip." I exclaimed and smiled. "Now come on, let's go get something to eat before it's all gone!" I grabbed her jacket sleeve and pulled her with me.

"The _best _breakfest ever! Your Mom is an amazing cook, Mitchie." Sanders shouted after finishing up the last bit of food on his plate.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to let her know you scarfed it down like a pig." I smiled and suddenly, Caitlyn, Barron, Andy and Lola were all snorting like pigs. "Oh come on guys," I laughed as I spoke up, making them all stop. "Sanders can't help it- My Moms food is amazing!" I said and popped a piece of cinnamon covered apple in my mouth. They all started to laugh and we headed outside.

"Okay, I got a dog because my Dad was allergic to cats and now all my dog wants to do is sleep in my parents bedroom," Barron told us as we headed back to our cabins.

"I would love a dog," Lola said. "but then I'd have to clean up after it and you all know that I don't like that." we all nodded and saw that it was time to separate.

"Hey, see you guys later at the Roast," Caitlyn said as she started to walk off.

"See ya," we all said and walked off.

I was halfway back to my cabin when I suddenly realized I hadn't seen Shane during breakfest. I decided to go searching for him, just to see what he was up to. I walked over to the lake and took a good look around. Nobody was near or out on the lake. I started to walk away, but stopped in my tracks as soon as I heard singing. I turned back around and walked closer. "_...I need to try to get to where you are, could it be, you're not that far..." _I smiled and walked closer.

"Hey stranger," I spoke and Shane suddenly turned in my direction. He looked mad at first, but once he saw it was me he seemed fine.

"Mitchie," he said, getting up from his spot and walking over to me. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you -I didn't see you at breakfest and wondered where you were. What are you doing down here?"

"I was just writing a song. Come on, I'll show you." he said as he took my hand and led me down to the waters edge. Luckily, the wind wasn't blowing so there wasn't a high-tide. We both sat down in the sand and he picked up the notebook he was using. "I finally finished it," he said as he handed it to me. "so tell me what you think." He picked up his guitar and started to play the first chords as he sang.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_  
_Of what it means to know just who I am_  
_I think I've finally found a better place to start_  
_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_  
_Yeah yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_  
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_  
_When I find you It'll be alright_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_  
_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_  
_Where you are is where I want to be_  
_Oh next to you... and you next to me_  
_Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you (yeah)_  
_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you (I need to find you)_  
_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_  
_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

He suddenly stopped playing his guitar and said, "That's all," I looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"Shane, It's amazing. What's it called?"

"_Gotta Find You._ At least, that's what I'm going for." he said and smiled as he set down his guitar.

"I love it."

"Good, because it's for you."

"Me?" I was confused. He wrote a song for me?

"Yeah you. I didn't really know how to tell you how I felt so I wrote it in a song... for you." I suddenly felt like crying. I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Thank you, Shane. I love it so much."

"You deserve it." he said and grabbed my hand. "Now come on, let's go get ready for the roast." He got to his feet and helped me up, then we ran back to our cabins and got ready.


	3. The Roast

**Alright! Here's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think. Thanks ;)**

* * *

"I'll meet you there, ok?" Shane said.

"Ok, see you there." I said and we both split up and headed to our cabins.

After taking a shower, I spent 30 minutes trying to find something to wear. I finally decided on a pink short-sleeve babydoll that faded to white, black skinny jeans and knee-high boots. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. _Good, but not finished._ I took my bangs and pulled them back, making a bump on the top of my head. _Now it's perfect. _I pulled out my phone and texted Shane.

_"I'm ready and heading over to help set up the roast right now."_

_"Cool. I'll see you there after a while." _Shane replied. I put my phone away and headed over to where the party would be.

"Hey guys," I said as I saw everyone.

"Hey Mitchie," Caitlyn said as she walked over to me. "you look great!"

"Thanks, it took a lot to get this way," I smiled and we walked over to Sanders and Barron. "Hey guys, need any help?" I asked and they looked at me. They were setting up the tables for the food.

"Yeah," Barron said. "we could use another set of hands."

After helping Barron and Sanders with the tables, I headed over to the kitchen to help Mom with the food. "Hey Mom, sorry I'm a little late, I was helping the guys set stuff up." I said as I walked into the kitchen and put a shirt on over the top of mine so I wouldn't get it dirty.

"That's ok sweetie, I just started not that long ago." she said and I nodded. "Why don't you get the hotdogs ready,"

"Ok." I said and got to work. Fifteen minutes later, the hotdogs were ready and Mom had me wrap foil over the top of the plate so they wouldn't get cold. Next, I started cutting tomatoes, lettuce and carrots for the salad, while Mom made hamburgers with her special secret stuff. It was actually just barbecue sauce and ketchup mixed in the meat. But they were good.

"Ok honey, I think we're about done here," Mom said as she finished molding the last few hamburgers. I took the last one off the counter and did it for her. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I smiled and set it down once I was finished with it.

"Now go take these outside and get Ted to grill them -he's the grill master." Mom said and I laughed as I walked outside with the platter of raw burger.

"Hey Ted," I said and he turned around. Ted was one of the head counselors. He made sure all the camp activities were in order and he also ran the grill for all the cookouts. "My Mom wants you to grill these,"

"Ok, I'll go start up the grill right now," he said and took the platter.

"Cool. Mom will bring the hotdogs out when you're ready for them." I said as he walked away.

"Ok, thanks Mitchie,"

"No problem," I said and headed back inside to clean up.

* * *

"Attention Campers," Dee La Duke's voice burst through the speakers. "The roast will start in 15 minutes, so get on down here and let's rock n' roll!" I laughed and helped Caitlyn lay out the rest of the plates and utensils.

"I think that's enough for everyone," Caitlyn said as she looked around, counting all the plates on the tables.

"Cool. Let's go relax now." I said and we both headed over to the burning camp fire.

"Hey guys," Sanders said as Caitlyn and I reached them. "Want some s'mores?"

"Some more of what?" Jason's voice broke through.

"S'mores," Sanders told him.

"Some more? You're not making any sense,"

"Apparently not," Sanders replied and I walked over to Jason as everyone had a quiet giggle.

"This is a s'more Jason," I said and walked over to Barron who was eating one. I pointed to it and watched him take it in. "Chocolate, a marshmallow and two graham crackers. Why don't you try making one?" I said and handed him all the stuff he'd need.

"Ok, thanks Mitchie," he said and started roasting a marshmallow.

"No problem," I said and sat down by Caitlyn.

All of the sudden, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Shane standing behind me. "Hey Mitchie," he said and I stood up.

"Hey pop star," I said and smiled.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Only when you're not here," I said and tangled my fingers with his before leaned over and kissed my cheek. We turned back to the others and sat down.

"What are you guys up to?" Shane asked no one in particular.

"Teaching Jason how to make a s'more," Lola said.

"How's it taste Jase?" I asked.

He took a bite and, from what I saw, probably fell in love with them right that moment. "Yum!" He excitedly said and we all laughed.

* * *

As the sun started to go down, everyone started eating and playing games. Caitlyn and Nate were throwing a Frisbee back and forth, while Sanders, Barron and Lola were working on new dance moves to use at Final Jam.

"I love this," I finally spoke after laying silent on a blanket with Shane for ten minutes. He looked at me,

"What?" he asked.

"I love this -being here at camp, singing, making friends... and being with you," I looked at him and smiled as he leaned over to kiss my lips.

"I love this too," he said and smiled.

"Attention," Shane and I both sat up and saw Brown with a megaphone. "Attention everyone," he said again. Everyone stopped with they were doing and turned to Brown. "How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked.

"Awesome!" we all yelled.

"Good, because tonight is only going to get better," he said and we all stayed silent to hear what would make tonight even better. "I've decided to give you all a little show," he said and everyone was confused.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Shane, but noticed he was still paying attention to Brown.

"So give it up for ConnectThree!" he shouted and everyone started screaming. I looked over at Shane and he gave me a quick kiss before getting up and walking over to the stage where Jason and Nate were. Caitlyn ran over to me and sat down.

"This is so awesome!" she excitedly said and smiled at the guys.

"Good evening Camp Rock!" Shane said into the microphone. "We'd like to play you a new song we wrote. Hope you like it," he said and the music started.

_Well, here we are again_  
_Throwing punchlines, no one wins_  
_As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fast_  
_And we won't work this out_

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight_  
_(We won't work this out)_  
_No, we're not gonna make this right_  
_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye_  
_(Give a kiss goodbye)_  
_'Cause we're not gonna work this out_  
_Tonight_

_Every single word's been said (Whoa oh oh oh)_  
_Broke each others hearts again (Oh oh oh)_  
_As the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breakin' down_  
_She screams out_

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight_  
_(We won't work this out)_  
_No, we're not gonna make this right_  
_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye_  
_(Give a kiss goodbye)_  
_'Cause we're not gonna work this out_  
_Tonight_

_(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_  
_We don't have to fight_  
_Tonight_  
_(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_  
_We just gotta try_  
_Tonight_  
_(We gotta work this out)_  
_(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_  
_We don't have to fight_  
_Tonight_  
_(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_  
_We just gotta try_  
_Tonight_

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight_  
_(We won't work this out)_  
_No, we're not gonna make this right_  
_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye_  
_(Give a kiss goodbye)_  
_'Cause we're not gonna work this out_  
_Tonight_

_Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wastin' time_  
_(Tonight)_  
_If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find_  
_(We might work this out)_  
_Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive_  
_(Keep it alive, keep it alive)_  
_(Tonight)_  
_I'm starting to see the morning light_  
_We finally worked this out_

"Wooo!" Caitlyn and I cheered as they finished. Nate and Shane ran over and gave us a hug.

"You guys, that song was amazing!" I told them.

"Shane wrote it, he's really good you know," Nate said to me.

"Yeah," I grabbed Shane's hand. "I know."

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Oh and BTW, the song was "Tonight" by the Jonas Brothers if you didn't know. I just love that song soo much! JONAS BROTHERS RULE! 33 Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter written and up by Thursday, because tomorrow I'm going to the eye doctor and I'm not sure when I'll be back. So thanks for reading and I'll update soon!**


	4. Pushing Caitlyn Away?

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and let me know what you think. ;)**

* * *

"Shane," I said, trying to wake Shane up. He groaned. "Shane, wake up. Brown wants you to teach the music class today." His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me.

"Mitchie, come on," he whined and turned away, obviously trying to fall back asleep.

"No Shane, _you_ come on. I don't want you getting in trouble," I said and pulled his arm. He was heavy, considering I was so small. After no success, I dropped his arm and walked outside. I grabbed the hose, turned on the water, walked back inside and stood by the bed. "Shane, don't make me do this," he turned and looked at me with wide-eyes.

"You wouldn't,"

"Wouldn't I?" I waited a few seconds then sprayed him.

"Mitchie, Stop!" he yelled and I stopped. He stood up and walked over to me, running his fingers through his wet hair. I got on my toes and kissed him before he could say anything.

"Get ready popstar, you don't want to be late for your class." I said and walked out.

* * *

After waking up Shane, I headed over to the kitchen to help with breakfest. We were making Eggs, Toast, Bacon, Biscuits and Pancakes. I made the Toast and Biscuits while Mom made the Eggs, Bacon and Pancakes. It wasn't long 'til everything was ready. "Alright," Mom spoke. "let's get everything out on the bar before it's cold." I nodded and started taking stuff out.

"Hey Mitchie," I looked up from the plate to see Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitlyn, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh not much, just woke up so nothings really happened yet," I nodded. "Are those pancakes?" she asked and I nodded. "Awesome!" she walked closer and took one from the plate.

"You couldn't have waited like 5 more seconds?" I shook my head and put the pancakes on the bar before anyone else could steal them from the plate.

* * *

"You seriously sprayed Shane with a hose?" Caitlyn asked as we sat at a table eating breakfest. Caitlyn had 2 pancakes, 1 piece of bacon and a small pile of eggs while I had 2 pancakes, 2 pieces of bacon and a normal helping of eggs.

"Dead serious," I told her. "but he's fine. He probably needed a shower anyway," I said and we started laughing. "Enough of Shane and I; what's going on with you and Nate?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Caitlyn picked up her piece of bacon and took a small bite.

"I don't think Nate wants to go any further," I arched my brows.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, every time we're around his friends or anyone else, he just pushes me away," she said and a tear started to fall from her eye.

"Aw, Cait," I said and ran over to her side. "You want me to talk with Nate?" I asked and she looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and sat with her until she finally stopped crying.

"Thanks Mitchie," Caitlyn spoke in a whisper.

"No problem," I smiled and we went back to eating.

* * *

"I'll see you later," I told Caitlyn after breakfest was over. She nodded and I went to find Nate.

I kept wondering why Nate would be acting like this. Was he embarrassed by Caitlyn? And did he even like her? It could have been possible, but I didn't want to believe that was the real deal. I had questions and Nate needed to answer them.

"Nate, are you here?" I asked, looking around the cabin Nate, Jason and Shane shared. "Nate!" I shouted and finally saw Nate's head pop up from the side of the bed. "Oh my gosh!" I jumped and almost fell backwards.

"Mitchie? what are you doing here?" he asked, looking confused and somewhat annoyed.

"I need to talk to you about Caitlyn," I said and he stood up.

"What about?" he asked and walked closer.

"Well, Caitlyn thinks you're pushing her away," He looked confused again.

"What? I'm not. Why would she say that?"

"Because when you're with your friends you always act like you two have nothing going on," his faced turned flush and he walked over to the bed to sit down. I walked over and sat down beside him. "Nate, please tell me you're _not_ trying to hurt her, because if you are, I'll hurt you," I told him and he took a breath.

"I'm not trying to hurt Cait, I just... I don't know, I feel weird being with her when everyone can see us, like we're not in our own little world, you know? I really like her and I'm not trying to hurt her, I swear." he looked at me and I saw honesty written all over his face. I smiled and gave him a small hug.

"I'm glad you like her," I told him. "but you need to tell her that, otherwise, she wont hear it."

"But can't you tell her for me?" he asked.

"No, I'm not the one who's inlove with her, you are." he looked away and rubbed his face. "Go tell her, believe me, you wont regret it." I patted his back and got up. "See ya," I said and left without another word.

* * *

As I headed back to the cafeteria, I kept singing the song ConnectThree preformed the night before. It was now officially stuck in my head. _No we're not gonna work this out tonight, no we're not gonna make this right._ It was kind of obviously as to what the song was about... I was just hoping Shane didn't write it about us, otherwise, _he'd_ be getting a kiss goodbye, if you know what I mean.

All of the sudden my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw I had a text.

_Hey Mitch, did you talk to Nate yet? Sorry, I'm not trying to rush you, but I'm curious. Let me know. _Caitlyn texted me. I could tell she was very worried about this. Luckily, I didn't have any bad news so I just decided to text he back with 'unknown' information.

_No, not yet. Maybe you should talk to Nate and see for yourself. _I hit send and waited.

_I don't know Mitch, what if he doesn't tell me anything? _she asked.

_Trust me. He has to say something. _I slid my phone back into my pocket and continued to the cafeteria.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? I think I'll add Naitlyn to the summary. Hopefully Nate will have the courage to tell Caitlyn the truth. I'll update within the next few days!**


	5. Give Me the Truth

**Ok. Chapter 5. Just so you know, this is from CAITLYNS point of view, not Mitchies. I really couldn't write this without making it Caitlyns POV. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and sorry it's so short!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock, because if I did, Mitchie would have won in the first movie AND Camp Rock would have won in the second movie.**

* * *

After Mitchie replied to my text with a "_No, not yet. Why don you go ask him yourself"_ I really wasn't too thrilled. People think I'm so confident and outgoing, but I'm not. I don't just wake up in the morning and say to myself: I can get any guy I want and I'm better than all the rest. If I started talking like that, people would wonder why I was even allowed to be at Camp Rock, although, I could say the same for Tess.

A few minutes past and I finally decided to just go for it. If Nate wanted to stay with me than he'd have to tell me, but if he wasn't, than I'd lose my first boyfriend.

I headed off to Shane, Nate and Jason's cabin. It was past my cabin and off to the left. As soon as their cabin was in view, I suddenly turned my attention to the ground. I kept kicking a rock that would land right infront of my foot everytime I'd take a step forward. And before I had a chance to react, I collided into what I thought was a tree. But I instantly heard a groan and knew what I was dealing with. "Nate," I said as he layed on the ground, obviously in pain. I bent down and helped him up. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" he nodded and winced.

"Caitlyn, I was just going to talk with you... but I guess you kind of beat me to it." I laughed and helped him over to a bench.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"Honest," he smiled and looked away for a second. "Look, I know whats going on, Mitchie told me what what you told her and... Cait, I'm really sorry. I never meant to make you feel like you were nothing, it's just-"

"Just what Nate?" I asked and he became silent for a moment.

"You drive me crazy," he said and I was confused.

"Wha-"

"You drive me crazy, so crazy that I can't get enough of you. I love it when you ask me for a moment and I say that I'm busy, but you pout and make me cave anyway. I love the way you roll your eyes when you're annoyed with something, but continue to try and make it work and I love it when you cry, because I want to be the one to make your tears go away. I love everything about you and I haven't even found the best stuff."

At first, I was shocked. I couldn't say anything. But suddenly, my make-up covered blank face was being washed away with tears of happiness. "Nate," I said and hugged him. "I can't believe you," he was confused. "you are the most amazing person in the world... and I'm so glad you're mine," I hugged him again and didn't want to let go.

"I love you," he whispered. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. A smiled suddenly came to my face and I giggled.

"I love you too," I said and pulled him close for a kiss.

* * *

**So like I've said before. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully I can get the next chapter up by Tuesday! Thanks ;)**


	6. The Perfect Gift

**Sorry! I feel sooooo horrible, but I can honestly say it wasn't my fault. We moved ( did I already tell you this?) and I couldn't get on for the longest time. But now I'm back and ready finish where I left off. Hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think. Also, thank you to everyone who reviews and lets me know what they think. I honestly don't think this story would have made it without you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CampRock or any of the following characters, places or things, because if I did, things would have happened like _this_ in the movie.**

* * *

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" I turned around to see Caitlyn running towards me, almost knocking me over as she came to a stop 10 inches in front of my face,

"Caitlyn," I said as I laughed at her excitement. "What's going on?"

"Nate," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes?" I asked.

"He told me he loves me!" she shrieked and hugged me. I hugged her back and we started jumping up and down like little 12 year-old girls.

"Oh my gosh! Caitlyn, I'm so happy for you." I told her and she smiled. I could tell she was truly happy about this. I was kind of glad I had talked to Nick, because if I hadn't, I don't know if he ever would have told her.

"Thanks. So what's going on with you and Shane?" we pulled apart from each other and stood a foot and a half away.

"Actually, I was just going to meet up with him at the lake. He says he's got a surprise for me. Look at the text he sent," I said and showed Caitlyn my phone. It read: _Mitch, meet me over by the lake... I got a surprise for you ;) -SG_

"Oooh, I wonder what he's doing?" Caitlyn said and put her thinking face on as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"I don't know, that's why I'm heading over there right now." Caitlyn nodded and gave me another hug.

"Let me know right after, ok?"

"Ok," I said and headed over to the lake.

* * *

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said as soon as he saw me walking in the sand to get to him. He was standing by the waters edge, holding something behind his back. I became confused. _What is he up to? _I thought and stood right infront of him.

"Hey Shane," I said as he leaned down to kiss me. "What's up?" I asked, hoping he'd tell me what was going on.

"Well, I just thought, since you're the most amazing person in the world, I'd surprise you with a little something,"

"Is it another song? Because if it is, I already love it." he laughed a little and shook his head.

"It's even better, hopefully." he said and showed me what he had behind his back. A box. I took it and opened it to see what was inside. My eyes suddenly widened and I couldn't speak. I looked back and forth between him and the box.

"Shane," I said and started to choke up, feeling the tears flood my eyes. It was a heart-shaped, diamond encrusted sterling silver necklace with two rubies in the shape of hearts.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that you're the only reason why I'm still here, still sleeping in a cabin with Nate the sleep-talker and Jason the snoring-birdhouse-lover," I smiled and felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Mitchie, you're the song I've been looking for all my life and I never want to lose you,"

"Shane, I-I don't know what to say, I... I love it, thank you," I got on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in his Axe Body Spray.

"I also added something else... just to show you what you mean to me," I let go of him and looked at the necklace. He turned it around and I started to cry when I read what it said: _I 've finally found you. _"I love you, Mitchie," he said and I pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me close, never letting go. We finally broke the kiss and I said,

"I love you, Shane," I placed my hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes, feeling something I'd never felt before: true love. Love so strong that no matter what tried to knock it down, couldn't break it. We kissed again and stayed in each others arms for what seemed like hours.

* * *

After Shane surprised me with the necklace, I quickly ran over to Caitlyn's cabin and bragged about how amazing Shane was. "I just love how he always knows how to make me happy," I told her as we sat on her bed. She smiled and looked at it again.

"Shane really is a great guy, I think you've found your soulmate." Caitlyn said and I really had to think about that. Shane and I were perfect together. We hardly _ever_ fought, we always told each other how we felt and our voices sounded amazing together. Shane helped me find my voice and I was his missing piece.

"Caitlyn," I spoke up. "I love Shane more than anything, even singing," she nodded with a smile. "How am I going to show him how much I love him?" I asked and she thought for a moment, putting her finger to her chin.

"I've got the perfect idea," Caitlyn excitedly said and leaned in to spill.


	7. Firebird X

**First off, I just want to say that I did not plan on this chapter being so short. I wish it had been longer, but nothing else came to mind. Anyway, I hope you like it and sorry for such a long wait with the last chapter. I feel awful (like I said before) and I hope you forgive me. So PLEASE review and let me know what you think. I need your support for motivation. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the products mentioned in this fiction.**

* * *

At first, I wasn't so sure about Caitlyn's "perfect idea", but she knew what she was talking about... most of the time anyway. She and I both walked over to the pier where Shane was supposedly seen playing his guitar. I smiled when the pictures came to my head. I could see Shane playing songs on his guitar for the next 30 years and then some. Suddenly I got knots in my stomach. Was I afraid Shane would think my gift was lame and not accept it? I stopped walking and turned to Caitlyn.

"What if Shane doesn't like it? What he thinks it's stupid and doesn't take it? Caitlyn, I don't want him to think I'm lame," I said and gave her a frown.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said and punched my arm.

"Ooouch! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm where she hit it. Boy, did she hit hard. _Ow._

"Shane loves you. If he thinks you're lame then he's not worth it. Besides, I _know_ him and he'll love it," She lay a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I nodded and we continued to the pier.

As we approached I suddenly heard a loud C note come from a guitar. Caitlyn and I both exchanged looks. Obviously it was Shane and by the sound of how hard he was strumming, he was upset about something. We walked closer and I caught sight of Shane's brown locks blowing in the slight wind. He was sitting at the end with his legs hanging just above the water. I smiled and snuck up behind him.

"Boo!" I shouted and he nearly fell off into the now icy cold water. He screamed and turned around, searching for an annoying person to chase.

"Mitchie," his voice was calm and cool.

"Hey," I smiled as he stood up.

"Why we're you trying to scare me?" he asked. I laughed.

"_Trying?_ I think I did," he blushed and set his guitar down on the pier. "So, what we're you writing?" I asked and he gave me a confused look. "I know you Shane, you we're obviously writing a song and I want to know," I pushed him slightly and he chuckled.

"Just something for tomorrow," he was talking about the Campfire party. I know what you're thinking, but this camp has a lot of party's and celebrations. Yeah, it's a cool camp. "So, what did you really come down here for? Because I know it wasn't to scare me," Boy, he was good.

"I just... I uh, wanted to show you something," I said and looked back where Caitlyn was. She was gesturing for me to look back at Shane. I did.

"You got me something?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yes silly, come on!" I said and pulled his arm, dragging him along the pier. He stumbled a couple of times, but never fell.

"Okay, close your eyes," I told him and he did, but figured he'd try to peek anyway, and covered his eyes with my hands. Shane smirked and started to slowly move forward. After a few more steps I said, "Okay stop," he did and I walked around in front of him, smiling as big as I could.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Shane whined, obviously getting annoyed with all the waiting. I rolled my eyes as I laughed quietly with my hands behind my back, holding something.

"Yes, you can open them," I said and his eyes slowly opened. He looked around, searching for whatever it was he thought I got him. Fortunately, he had no clue as to what it was.

"Uh, is it a guessing game?" he asked, but before I could answer, he was throwing out stuff from left to right. "Is it a picnic?" I shook my head. He put his finger to his chin, "is it you?"

"Guess again," I told him.

"Mitchie, come on, I suck at guessing games. What is it?" I giggled as he reminded me of a five year-old begging to know what he got for his birthday. I waited a few more seconds before pulling the surprise out from behind my body.

"Surprise!" I stuck it out and let him stare. He took it from my hands and analyzed every inch.

"Mitchie... I-I can't believe this," he said, mesmurized by the gift.

"You like it?"

"A Limited Edition Firebird X? Possibly _the best _guitar, by my standards, in the world? Of course I like it, I love it! Thanks Mitchie," he said and engulfed me in a strong hug. I could feel his biceps buldging around me. _No, thank you._

* * *

**By the way, if some of you have no idea what a Firebird X looks like, go to the Gibson site and search Firebird X. It's pretty awesome. ;)**


	8. Couldn't Have Done It Without You

**I think this is my longest chapter ever! I'm proud of that. Hope you guys like it - let me know by reviewing. I LOVE comments! Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock or any characters from the movie. I also, DO NOT own any of the songs.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, 6:37 the clock read. I pushed the covers down my legs and rolled out of bed. I changed into jeans, a plain white tee and converse. Cute, yet casual- very casual. After that I pulled my hair up into a high pony and bobby-pinned my bangs back to make a poof at the front of my head. Now I was looking _very_ cute.

"Mitchie!" I turned and saw Caitlyn running towards my cabin. She ran up the steps and opened the door, running in before it closed on her.

"Hey Caitlyn, what's up?" I smiled at her and turned back to my hair, fixing it.

"How'd it go?" she asked, out of breath. I was confused.

"How'd what go?" I turned to her.

"Shane? The guitar? Honestly, do I have to explain everything?" Caitlyn protested. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her, pulling her by the arm and making her sit on the bed.

"Ok," I spoke, sitting down beside her. "I'm pretty sure you saw up until I gave it to him, am I right?" I said and Caitlyn blushed, knowing she'd been caught when, obviously, she was trying to hide. she nodded and I continued. "Well, after I gave it to him he looked shocked. You should have seen the look on his face once I asked if he liked it," I smiled and thought back to last night.

"Was it something like this?" Caitlyn asked and tried to make Shane's inlove face.

"Oh my gosh! That is like so close," I said and we both started laughing. "But really Caitlyn," I said as my laughter started to cease. "I'd never seen him so happy before, he just... I don't know, showed me what I really loved about him," Caitlyn gave me a warm smile and, without words, told me that she knew what I meant when I said that.

"You know," Caitlyn said, changing the mood. "you guys remind me of those romance novels, so inlove and always happy. You two are perfect together," A small smile came to my lips and I had to think. Is that what people really saw when they looked at us together? The perfect romance novel- I liked the sound of that.

* * *

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said as he snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned to face him.

"Hey Shane," I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him. "What have you been up to?" I asked and laced my arms around his neck.

"Thinking of you," he said and I blushed. "By the way," his voice made me smile. "Thanks again for the guitar. I love you," he said and leaned down to kiss me.

"You're welcome. And I love you too,"

"So," Shane started, letting go of me and tangling his fingers with mine as we began to walk. "I've been thinking, a lot, and... how much do you love me?" he said and I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you mean "how much"?" I asked, arching my brow and suddenly feeling confused. Why would he even ask something like that?

"I mean how much?"

"Shane, I love you with all my heart," I said, still confused.

"Good, because I love you with all my heart too," he said and started to walk forward, but stopped when I wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" he asked, like he didn't know.

"You." I said and he looked hurt. "Shane, why did you even ask me that? Did you need me to say how much to know that I even love you one bit?" I asked and started to feel the tears coming.

"Mitchie, I-I," he let go of my hand and put his to his face, looking frustrated. He pulled his hands down and took a breath as he grabbed my hands. "I need to know that you really love me as much as I love you,"

"Shane, you are such an idiot," tears started rolling down my cheeks and Shane gave me another look of hurt. "You know I love you... and you never have to ask me if I do, because I always will." Joe pulled me close and I buried my face in his chest, letting the tears dampen his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. Now I'll always know," he said and lifted my face to kiss my lips with everything he had. He slowly pulled his lips away and held me tighter.

* * *

It was starting to get late and I knew that even though I wanted to lay there with Shane for the rest of the night, maybe even the rest of my life, I looked at my watch. 4:57. I sighed and turned to looked at Shane. "Shane," he looked down at me, smiling his amazing smile.

"Mitchie," he said, mocking me. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers across his chest.

"You'd better go get ready if you don't want to be late for your performance in," I paused to look at my watch again. "an hour and 3 minutes," Shane rolled his eyes and sat up. I sat up as well.

"I hate not being able to see you," I looked at him.

"Then I'll come with you," I said and instantly, Shane perked up and hugged me. I started to laugh and hugged him back. He let go and stood up, holding out his hand. I grabbed his and he pulled me up.

We both separated and headed to our cabins. I got ready and before I knew it, it was already 5:40. I raced down to the Camp Rock stage and instantly noticed Caitlyn and Nate, kissing behind a near by tree. My eyes widened and I had to smile at them. They we're so cute together.

"Mitchie," I turned and smiled as I saw Shane, jogging over to me, and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm glad you're here,"

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world," I reached up and kissed his lips before we both headed over to the stage, hand in hand.

"Hey guys," Shane said to Jason and Nate, who stood on the stage, tightening up their guitar strings.

"Hey Shane," Nate and Jason said in unison then looked at each other.

"Hey guys," I said and they both smiled.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up with you two?" Jason asked. Shane blushed and made a fist at Jason. Jason put his hands up in surrender and kept his mouth shut.

"So Nate," I said, turning the subject away from Shane and I. "what's going on with you and C?" as soon as I said C, Nate blushed and looked around, making sure no one heard it. I stepped closer and whispered, "Don't worry, only Shane and I know,"

"Yeah, don't worry Nate, I'm really good at keeping secrets," Shane said and nodded. Nate's eyes grew and I hit Shane on the shoulder.

"He's not telling anyone," I reassured him and he gave me a small smile.

"Alright guys," we looked to the left and saw Shane's Uncle Brown come running over. "two minutes," he said and the guys nodded.

"Good luck," I told them and kissed Shane's cheek before running off to find Caitlyn. I weaved through the crowd of people and finally spotted tight brown curls bouncing up and down as she danced to, what sounded like a remix, coming from her laptop speakers. "Hey Caitlyn," I said as I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and gave me a huge smile.

"Hey Mitchie, check this out!" she rewound the song and it started over.

"Awesome,"

"Thanks," she smiled again and stopped the song from playing.

"Hey, the guys are going on in less than two minutes. Why don't we go find a good spot?"

"Yeah, hold on," she grabbed her laptop and shoved it into a bag, then followed me through the crowd once again.

We sat down right infront of the guys and watched as they set everything up. Nate and Jason both put on their guitars and Shane adjusted the microphone stand. He tapped it a couple of times then spoke.

"How's everyone doing?" he excitedly asked the crowd.

"Good!" we all shouted. Caitlyn and I couldn't help but laugh at how energetic Shane was that night.

"Cool, because we've got some music we know you'll love," everyone cheered and Shane started to speak again. "Also, I hope you guys like this song, I just wrote it like two hours ago and I the guys haven't really practiced it," everyone laughed. "so don't be too hard on them if they mess up."

Nate and Jason started to play their guitars and Shane took a deep breath.

_I can feel you all around  
In the silence I hear the sound  
Of your footsteps on the ground  
And my heart slows down  
So now I'm -_

I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl you're not invisible  
Your all that I can see

Shane stepped back and Nate started to sing.__

Somethings changing deep inside  
All my hopes are comin' alive  
As we're fading into the night  
I can see your eyes  
So I keep on

Shane started to sing again.__

Waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl you're not invisible  
You're all that I can see

See the darkness  
Believe we can make this  
All we wanted is to be  
We can stay forever  
Cause when we're together  
Stuck in this fantasy  
I don't wanna leave

I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl you're not invisible

_I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl you're not invisible  
Girl you're not invisible  
You're all that I can see_

And my heart slows down

The music stopped and everyone started to cheer.

"Con-nect 3! Con-nect 3!" The crowd shouted. The guys looked at each other then turned back to the crowd.

"You want more?" Shane asked. Everyone started to scream.

"I think we can do one more song," the screamed again. "This ones called Hold On,"

_We don't have time left to regret  
Hold on  
It will take more than common sense  
Hold on  
So stop your wondering, take a stand  
Hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live  
Hold on_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

One single smile, a helping hand  
Hold on  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
Hold on  
So don't give up, stand 'til the end  
Hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live  
Hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone, and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When it falls apart, and you're feeling lost  
all your hope is gone, don't forget to  
Hold on  
Hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone, and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone, and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

The crowd went nuts.

"Thank you!" the guys shouted and left the stage.

"You guys rocked!" Caitlyn and I both said in unison.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Shane looked at me. I hugged him and noticed Nate looking behind me, obviously looking at Caitlyn. Nate couldn't have done it without her, either.


	9. Make It Last

**Chapter 9! Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. Anyway, hope you like it. Review and show the Camp Rock love!**

* * *

"How'd that song go again?" Caitlyn asked me as we stood in line, getting our breakfast. I cleared my throat and gave my best impersonation of Shane.

_"I'm waiting for the moonlight, so I can find you in this perfect dream. Dont think that you can hide there in the shadows. Girl, you're not invisible, you're all that I can see,"_

"Nice," I turned and saw Shane walking up behind me. "But unless you're a guy, you really shouldn't sing that," I rolled my eyes and shoved him a little.

"Hey Shane," Caitlyn spoke up. "have you seen...uh, the rest of Connect 3?"

"Uh, yeah I think they're on their way over here. Why?" Shane asked. I turned to Caitlyn, who was looking a bit flush.

"Uh, I just, uh... wanted to... talk to them about music," Shane looked at me, confused. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, Shane knows," she looked shocked.

"You know?" she asked him.

"If you mean you and Nate, yes," Caitlyn's mouth hung opened some and she looked sad.

"Cait, don't worry. I'm not one to gossip, so I wont tell anyone,"

"But you told Shane," she was right.

"Alright, I admit that, but I wont tell anyone else, ok?" she sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Ok,"

"Now go find your boyfriend," I whispered and shoved her out the door before walking back over to Shane.

"So Caitlyn and Nate are dating?" Shane asked as he piled his plate with pancakes. His eating habits had definitely changed.

"Yeah, they really like each other and I'm happy for them," I smiled at him and put a couple pancakes on my plate. Shane and I walked over to a free table and sat beside each other, eating like no one else was there.

"So what are you guys doing after Camp Rock?" I asked after Jason, Nate and Caitlyn joined us, interrupting our breakfast. Camp was already on it's fourth day and there were only six days left.

"We're going back on tour," Nate spoke with half a pancake in his mouth. Caitlyn blushed and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"How long is this one going to be?" Caitlyn asked Nate, already looking depressed. Nate swallowed and looked at Caitlyn for a while, not speaking.

"Six weeks," Shane spoke up. I turned to him and felt the corners of my mouth fall. Six weeks? That was longer than a day for tv soap operas.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking Shane in the eyes.

"South America," My eyes widened. South America? Why was Connect 3 going there? Who knew Connect 3 over there? I can't say more than 50. Connect 3 barely had over 10,000 fans right here in America. How could they be more popular in another country?

"When?" I asked and Caitlyn stood up, walking out of the cafeteria. Nate running after her.

"The day after Camp is over,"

"The day after Camp ends?" I asked. he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry," he said.

"You didn't want me to worry? Shane you could have at least brought it up the first day, just so I could have had _some_ time to think,"

"I'm sorry. I feel bad enough, as it is," I sighed and put my hand on his back.

"Next time, just tell me. And I'm sorry too," I kissed his cheek and we put away our trays.

* * *

_"My state of mind has finally got the best of me, I need you next to me,"_I sang to myself in our cabin. Caitlyn made a mix of guitar, drums and violin for my song. I wasn't sure what to call it yet. _"I'll try to find..."_ I trailed off, trying to think of something else to write down for the lyrics. _"...A way that... I can get to you, just wanna get to you,"_

"Good, really good. Definitely not finished, but good." Caitlyn said and smiled at me.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Are you gonna sing this for Final Jam?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure yet." she nodded.

"You think Shane will like it?" she asked.

"How'd you know it was about Shane?" I asked, feeling confused about her knowledge on a song I wasn't even finished writing.

"Mitchie, I know you well enough to know that it's about Shane," I tilted my head "and it's also right in the lyrics," I thought about that. _I'll try to find a way that I can get to you, just wanna get to you._Yup, she was right. I smirked at her and closed my songbook.

"No wonder Nate likes you," I said and she smirked this time, only whacking me with a pillow as she did it. But as soon as the pillow hit the floor, her smile faded.

"I can't believe their leaving for 6 months,"

"How'd your talk with Nate go?" I asked. She sighed and looked away.

"It went well enough for me to wish I was going with him," I nodded.

"I know what you mean. Shane's leaving and I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it that long," I frowned and stood up, walking over to the window. The guys were out by the lake, working on their Final Jam performance. Shane and Nate were working on their back flip thing. Shane grabbed Nate's foot and pulled up as hard as he could, until Nate was off the ground, spinning in a circle. He landed, a little shaky, but not bad. They high-fived and tried again. I turned away and saw Caitlyn watching me.

"At least their having fun and not whining about it like us," I nodded and crossed my arms.

"But we can still make this a fun six days. I need to finish my song, but I can still squeeze in time with Shane," she nodded. "And you can still spend time with Nate since you're not performing for Final Jam," she nodded again, smiling this time. "Caitlyn, we're gonna make this the best summer ever, no matter how long it takes,"

"Agreed".


	10. Lunch for Six

**Chapter 10! Sorry, I had a little trouble writing this chapter. I couldn't think of anything. Stupid writers block :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up by Sunday or Monday.**

* * *

Practice. That's pretty much what everyone had been doing lately- for Final Jam that is. Shane, Nate and Jason had been working on the song they were gonna perform, the one they wouldn't tell me about. But I had to admit, I wasn't telling them about the song I was performing either. And I had finally named my song: _Until You're Mine_. Caitlyn told me that now even Shane would figure out that it was about him. I hated when she was right, but I couldn't help but love her for being that way.

After I wrote more of the song I headed down to the guys cabin, just to see what they were up to. "Hey Mitchie," Shane said as soon as he saw me walk in.

"Hey," I waved and smiled at him as he walked over, giving me a kiss and hug. "So, what are you guys up to?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't sound too forced at the song.

"Just practicing and hanging," Shane told me. I nodded and he took my hand. "Sit down," he said and pulled me over to a chair.

"Hey," Nate spoke up. "Don't get too comfortable Shane, we need to practice. Who do you think everyone is coming to see at Final Jam?"

"Mitchie," Shane spoke. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Wait, I thought they were coming to see us," Jason jumped in. We all rolled our eyes and changed the subject.

"So, what's your Mom making for lunch?" Shane asked.

"Why? Are you hungry?" I asked and poked his stomach. He giggled and I had to laugh at that.

"Shane's the Pillsbury Dough Boy," Jason said.

"Shut up!"

"Alright guys," I said and turned to Shane. "Can we go for a walk?" I asked, giving him my "we need to talk" face.

"Yeah, sure." he ran his fingers through his hair and we walked out.

"Bring him back before eleven, We don't want him staying out too late!" We heard Nate shout at us. I rolled my eyes and Shane wrapped his arm around my waist.

* * *

"So, Caitlyn's helping you with Final Jam?" Shane asked. I nodded and looked down at the ground. "I wish you'd play your song for me," he begged with his gorgeous brown eyes. I rolled mine and tried not to look at him.

"Shane, you know I can't tell you, it's a surprise!"

"Come on, I promise I'll act surprised at Final Jam,"

"No," I shook my head.

"Mitchie!" he whined.

"Shane!" I mocked him. He stopped and I smiled. I looked out at the lake and sighed, turning back to Shane. "Shane, I didn't ask you out here to play games," I stopped walking and he removed his hand from my waist. I took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want you to leave, especially if you're going to be gone for six weeks,"

"Mitchie, it's not like I _want to_ be away from you -it's my job, I can't help that."

"But you can't take off for personal time?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You could come and stay with me and my parents, you know, just until summer break is over with," I smiled partly.

"But summer break is Connect 3's biggest ticket sales of the year." my smile faded. "It's not like our producer is just going to pass that up. I wish he would, but he wont," Shane was now frowning and I could tell he wasn't interested in talking about this subject anymore. I nodded and we walked down to the waters edge. We sat on a nearby log and looked out at the lake.

"Mitchie, I've got a week," he turned to me, holding my hand. I looked at him. "could we please not talk about me leaving right now?" He looked upset now and I didn't want to make it worse. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

Shane and I walked back to their cabin, trying to forget about their tour and focus on what was happening right now. I hung out with the guys until it was lunch time. Shane was the first to jump out of his chair and leave the cabin. Nate, Jason and I all took our time and laughed at how Shane sometimes went nuts when it came to my Mom's cooking. At least he didn't hate her cooking. I can't imagine what would happen if he did.

"What's your Mom making anyway?" Nate asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, Shane is going to want it." they nodded and we continued walking.

* * *

"Hey Caitlyn," I said as we searched for a free table. She was already eating. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Mitchie," she motioned for me to come sit. I looked over at the guys and nodded for them to follow. I sat across from Caitlyn and the guys joined us. Shane sitting beside me, Nate sitting beside Caitlyn and Jason sitting at the end, sitting next to both Caitlyn and I. Sometimes I felt sorry for Jason. He didn't have a girlfriend like Shane and Nate. I looked at Shane and carefully nodded towards Jason without him seeing. I had hoped Shane got what I was pointing at. Thankfully, he did.

"Hey Jase," Shane spoke up. Jason looked at him. "Why don't you invite Marissa to sit with us?"

"OK," Jason got up and walked over to Marissa, obviously asking her to join. She nodded and got up, walking over with Jason. I saw she was going to sit at the other end and stopped her before she could.

"Uh, you don't want to sit there,"

"Why not?" she asked. _Why? I don't know?_

"Uh, someone... spilled milk on it... just before," I nodded, mostly to myself and Marissa seemed to believe me. Jason sat down and she joined him at the other end. "Hey Jason, tell Marissa about your birds," I suggested and he did so.

"I've got these birds in my backyard and I really want more of them, but I'm waiting on a birdhouse -" he turned and looked at Shane "- to be made for me," Shanes eyes widened and he looked away.

"You want a birdhouse? Because I can make you one," Marissa said and Jason instantly lit up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course, I make them all the time!" she said excitedly.

"Then yeah, I'd love one!" Jason started getting really excited and Marissa just laughed.

Who would have ever thought Marissa would be Jason's birdhouse maker? Shane probably hoped it was anyone but him. I'm glad I suggested Marissa join us, because I think I just got Jason a girlfriend. Yay!


	11. Never Get Tired of That

**Chapter 11! Ok, so let me run you over this one. I gave Jason a POV. Yes, and it's a short one, but it's worth it. Also, Mitchie has an even shorter one, but I tried to make it as long as I could. I wrote [Back To Mitchie's POV] in bold print so you know when she starts talking again. Anyway, let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd LOVE to see some reviews from you guys, just to let me know how I'm doing with this story. It's the least you can do for me =).**

* * *

Marissa and I went to the camp's workshop. It was small, but I liked it because it made me feel bigger. It was also the nicest building on the whole camp site.

"Did the kids make these?" Marissa asked, holding up a clay microphone.

"Yeah, but that was a few years ago," I sat down on a stool. "the camp doesn't do anything in the workshop anymore."

"Why not?" she asked, sitting down beside me.

"Mainly because we don't get enough people to help out. All people come to Camp Rock for is so they can one day become famous, but I can understand that."

"Wow Jason," she smiled at me. She really did have a beautiful smile. "I didn't know you were such a nice guy,"

"Really?" I asked with excitement in my voice. No one really ever told me that before. I stood up and grabbed a few pieces of wood from another table, setting them on our table.

"Yeah, really. You know, I have to admit; when I found out you were part of Connect Three -" she laughed now "- I thought you were kind of... an airhead." Okay, now I was hurt. She thought I was an airhead? Why? I sat back down.

"Really?" I asked, this time, not excited at all.

"Yes, but now I don't. I've gotten to know you and I see you're not," I breathed in, feeling better now.

"Well, thanks," Smiled and she smiled back.

"So, should we get started on this birdhouse?" she asked, nudging my arm with her elbow. I nodded and we started.

* * *

"Wow, it looks great!" I told her as she finished painting it -red, yellow and green were the colors I chose.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." she blushed and I really had to look at her. Her hair was brown and went almost halfway down her back, her eyes were ocean blue -my favorite color- and she had the most amazing smile I had ever seen. She was beautiful. And I was so glad Shane or Nate wasn't falling for her, because if they were, she'd be one of theirs and not mine. Hm... mine. I like the sound of that.

"Jase," she said, getting my attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I told her and she smiled again. I don't think I could ever get tired of that.

**[Back To Mitchie's POV]**

After Jason and Marissa took off, right after lunch was over, Shane and I took a canoe out onto the lake. Luckily, the weather was clear and nobody else was out there to bother us.

Speaking of being bothered, Nate and Caitlyn apparently snuck off during lunch while nobody was looking and made a clean getaway. I gotta say, they sure know how to get out of places without being seen. Kudos to them.

Back to us. Shane and I paddled out, trying to figure out who was supposed to paddle when. We spun the canoe around a few times until we finally got the hang of it. "Don't paddle that way," I laughed as Shane accidentally messed up. We continued to paddle until we were halfway out. Shane dropped anchor and the canoe rocked slightly. I braced myself and waited for it to stop. I let my breath out.

"This is nice," Shane said and scooted to the middle of the canoe and smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the center as well.

"I agree," I said and smiled back at him. He leaned in and kissed me as I ran my fingers through his hair. We slowly pulled away and I smiled again. "I will never get tired of that." Shane laughed and kissed my cheek.

"And I will never get tired of you," He said and ran his hand across the side of my face. I put my hand on top of his and he smiled. His eyes were sparkling from the water, or maybe they were just sparkling because he was happy. I could tell he was and there was no doubt about it. I moved as close to him as I could get and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," he suddenly whispered. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too." And that was that. Nothing overwhelming, no "oh my gosh! I can't believe you just said that" reactions. It was just simple. "I love you," says it all.


	12. Black Out

**Hey, I know it's kind of short, but I tried to lengthen it as much as I could. Besides, I had to end this chapter the way I did. It just seemed right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE let me know what you think by leaving me a C or C review. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock, but I sure wish I did. ;)**

* * *

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

My alarm clock went off, waking both Caitlyn and I. I hit the snooze button and rolled out of bed, still feeling tired. Sometimes it seemed like there weren't enough hours in a night, and yet, I had gotten my full eight hours, recommended by doctors, of course. So why didn't it seem like enough sometimes? Nobody knows.

"Hey Mitchie," Caitlyn spoke in a sleepy voice then yawned, slowly removing the covers from her body.

"Hey Caitlyn, how'd you sleep last night?" I asked as I gathered my things to go take a shower. One thing they did not mention in the brochures: Cabin's DO NOT include showers.

Caitlyn shrugged. "It could have been worse," I nodded and pulled a clean pair of jeans from the top dresser drawer. "How'd you sleep?" she asked me, sitting up on the edge of her bed now.

"I've slept better," she nodded and stood up, turning around and making her bed. Sometimes Caitlyn was such a neat freak, but other times, she just really didn't care at all. "Hey, I'm gonna go get ready, okay?" Caitlyn nodded and I walked down to the girls shower.

On my way, I passed Lola, Sanders and Barron. It seemed like those three were _always_ hanging out. "Hey guys," I shouted after them.

"Hey Mitchie," they all said in unison and continued walking in the opposite direction. I laughed to myself and thought about how those three never seemed to fight. What made their friendship so strong? Although, I didn't have much to worry about -Caitlyn and I have a great friendship and we're so different, we just work so good together. And I can say the same for the guys and I.

I reached the girls shower hall and walked inside. I was shocked by how many girls were already in there, taking showers and getting dressed. I spotted Marissa doing her makeup in front of the mirror and waved at her. She waved back and continued doing her makeup. I walked through the crowd of chatting girls and into one of the single showers. I undressed and grabbed a towel from the wall.

After I was done the girls' shower hall had seemed to clear out. I shut the water off and started drying myself with the towel when I heard my name being said.

"Mitchie Torres," I almost spoke up before I heard another girl speak after her.

"Wait, is she the girl who's always hanging out with Caitlyn Mitchell?"

"Yes," the other girl said, obviously annoyed.

"So... _why_ are you bringing her up?" a third girl said.

"Because," the first girl spoke again. "I kind of feel slightly sorry for her," My eyes widened and I wrapped the towel around my upper-body.

"Why?" the second girl asked, seemingly confused.

"Cami, don't you have someone else to annoy?" the first asked.

"Sorry," the second said, sheepishly.

"_Anyway_, the reason I feel this way is because she's dating Shane Gray and he's leaving to go on tour for six weeks," I cracked open the shower door and got a peek at the three girls'. The other girls' gasped at what the first said.

"So what are you gonna do Alex?" the third said.

"Well, I feel bad for the girl, but why should I do anything? I don't even know her," they all nodded and looked in the mirrors, checking their makeup. "Besides, I don't want to get dragged into her depression once he leaves," the two other girls' nodded and they all walked out, leaving me still behind the shower door, crying and soaked from head to toe.

After I finally pulled myself together, I got dressed, fixed my hair, and ran back to my cabin. Caitlyn was dressed and talking to Nick, who was sitting on the bed beside her. They both looked at me, shocked, obviously.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked and stood up. I could feel the tears coming back and I ran away. "Mitchie, wait!" I heard Caitlyn call after me, but I wasn't stopping.

Those girls', Cami, Alex and whatever the other girls' name was, were all responsable for this, for making me cry and reminding me of how much I would miss Shane when he was gone. _This is all their fault. If I hadn't known about the tour I wouldn't be crying my eyes out right now. _Sometimes I just had to wonder why people were so mean and so incredibly thoughtless. Some people just didn't know when to shut up, even if they didn't know you could hear every word they were saying.

"Whoa!" was all I heard a guy say before I fell to ground, hitting my head hard on the rocks and blacking out.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I know, a cliffhanger, but I thought I'd try one for this story. Anyway, let me know by reviewing!**


	13. I Cannot Say

"... she ran into you?" I heard a female voice ask. _Ugh! _My head was killing me and I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah," a male voice spoke suddenly. _Is that Shane?_ I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. _Where am I? _"Mitchie!" I looked over to my right and saw Shane, looking concerned and worried about something... possibly me. "Are you okay?" He put his hand on mine and I looked down at it, feeling a prick of electricity shoot through my arm. I nodded at him and he smiled, looking relieved.

"W-where am I?" I asked and his smile shrunk. A woman, possibly a nurse, came over and sat down on the bed by my feet, looking me up and down.

"Do you know who you are?" I slowly nodded, feeling confused by her question.

"Mitchie Torres," I answered.

"Do you know when you were born?" she asked. Now I was getting a little annoyed. Did this woman honestly think I had amnesia? If she did then she was the worst nurse ever.

"Yes, but why are you asking me all these questions? It's not like I have amnesia." She set down her clipboard and sighed, looking over at Shane, who started to speak.

"Mitchie, do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" he asked me, sitting down beside me now. I could see his eyes were red and that worried expression had returned to his face. And it even looked as though he hadn't touched a hairbrush for hours. That was odd. I thought about what he said and remembered what had happened.

"I-I... I ran into you. I was running from..." I trailed off as I remembered and felt the tears coming, watching them blur my vision. "Shane, I love you." I cried and Shane wrapped his arms around me, letting me soak his shoulder in tears.

"I love you too," he suddenly whispered into my ear and held me tighter.

* * *

"Mitchie!" I looked and saw Caitlyn standing by the door frame. It looked like she had been crying. She ran over and hugged me. "I thought you were dead!" she cried, looking me over. I laughed slightly and my felt my head throb.

"I'm fine, really," she smiled and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Can I get an aspirin?" I asked and the nurse got up, grabbing a pill bottle from the counter. She came back and handed me a pill and some water.

"So, why were you running, Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked as I swallowed. "You came running back to our cabin and I saw you crying," My mouth hung open slightly and Shane walked closer, looking confused. I felt the pain of tears coming back again.

"Mitchie, is there something you're not telling me?" Shane asked, a questioning look presented on his slightly saddened face. I looked between him and Caitlyn,not knowing who I could tell. Shane was my boyfriend and I told him everything. But Caitlyn was my best friend and I told her everything, even the girl things.

"Shane," I spoke. "I just can't tell you right now, I'm sorry."

"Mitchie, you can tell me anything,"

"I know Shane,... but just not now, -" I paused, my eyes welling with hot tears again "- please. I just can't right now." he nodded.

"Fine, don't tell me," he said and grabbed his jacket from a chair back. "Bye Mitchie." he stormed out and I started to sob. Caitlyn put her hand on my back and comforted me until I started to gain control.

"Do you want to tell me?" she finally asked me once I looked up at her big brown eyes, feeling her concern and support. I nodded and started to speak.

"Remember when I told you I was going to take a shower earlier this morning?" she nodded. "Well, I did... but once I finished and everyone was gone, three girls' walked in," Caitlyn sat there, listening intently. I continued on to tell her that they were talking about me and how it was about Shane and I.

"They said I'm going to become depressed once Shane leaves," I said and tears fell from my lashes as I blinked. "They think I'm just going to spiral down and break apart." Caitlyn nodded and took a breath, taking it all in.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn finally spoke, taking my hand in hers. "I know you and I know that you're strong enough to get through this," I smiled and wiped my eyes with my free hand. "And I know that even though you'll miss Shane, because I'll be missing Nate at the same time, you will _not_ become depressed."

"Thanks Caitlyn," I smiled and hugged her. "You're the best,"

"I know," she said, trying to sound self absorbed. I laughed and we continued to talk.

"Do you think Shane will talk to me?" I asked her ask I got ready. The nurse said I could leave because I wasn't hurt badly enough. Although, I'd say bleeding from the back of your head after falling onto gravel is bad enough to stay there, but I can't disobey orders given from medical staff.

"You two are very close, I don't see why not." I bit my lip and nodded to myself. _It will be ok. _


	14. Don't Say Goodbye

**Chapter 14! Alright, before you start reading this chapter, I just wanna say that it "changes and changes". I'll leave you to figure out what that means by reading it. Anyway, I hope you like it and LET ME KNOW what you think. BTW, I also have a new story up. It's called, Sonny with A Chance of Jonas. As you can probably tell by the title it's an episode of Sonny with Jonas as the guest stars. So please read it if you can and let me know what you think. I wont update that story until I get a good response. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock or any of the following characters. Because, if I did, I would be best friends with the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. Oh how I'd love that. *sigh***

* * *

After Caitlyn and I left the Nurses office we headed back to our cabin. I couldn't help but think about Shane the whole way. I knew he was worried about me and cared about me, but I just didn't know how to tell him. It was like I didn't want to tell him how much I'd miss him because if I believed it true I might just spiral into depression, and nobody wants to see me that way.

Once we got back we started working on my song. At first I was just happy to get my mind off of the argument Shane and I had, but once I started singing the lyrics I began to cry, like literally sobbing. I didn't even realize why I was crying until after I had almost stopped that, I remembered it was about Shane. And of course, it was about Shane. My whole summer at Camp Rock has been about Shane Gray. It was moments like that when I wished I'd never met him, but then I'd be alone and wouldn't be where I am today.

"Caitlyn, I can't sing this, especially if I'm going to breakdown like this again." I told her, crying into a tissue. Caitlyn got up from her bed and walked over, sitting down beside me on my bed. I sniffled and wiped my nose.

"Mitchie, you have got to stop doing this to yourself," she shoved me to the side slightly. I caught myself and looked at her, watching her become annoyed and down right frustrated. "Yes, Shane is mad at you now, but all you guys need to do is talk,"

"Caitlyn, it's not that-"

"Yes it is." she interrupted me. I stopped talking now, waiting for her to continue. "Shane loves you and you love him. Seriously, all you have to do is talk with him." she said flatly and I slowly nodded.

"Okay, I get it... and I will." I told her.

"Good," she sighed and put her hand on my shoulder as she stood up. "Now go say what is needed to be said to that boy!" she took my arm, pulled me up and pushed me towards the door. I got out onto the cabin porch, almost tripping on my feet, before I realized how dark it was already. I turned around, walking back in. "Wow, that was the fastest talk I'd ever seen!" Caitlyn said with such a sarcastic tone, I couldn't even. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm just grabbing a jacket. Did you not see how dark it is already?" I waved my arm at the sky and she looked at it. "I'm just preparing incase it gets a little chilly." I grabbed my jacket from the hook on the wall near the door and slipped it on.

"Whatever." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk, sitting down and opening her ocean blue laptop. I shook my head and walked out, leaving her with every last bit of skepticism.

The sky was starting to turn that blue-purple-pink color, making the lake look the same, only upside down. I smiled and suddenly wished I had grabbed my camera from the nightstand. I loved taking pictures of sunsets and rued the day I missed them. Shane knew my weakness for the perfect sunset photo and he was probably laughing it up then. But I couldn't blame him if he was. He was mad at me and, to think about it, I would probably do the same.

Like Shane's weakness for the show _House M.D. _You know, the one with Hugh Laurie, who plays a crippled, arrogant, crude humored doctor. Now, I'd only seen the show a couple of times (Shane constantly said I _needed to_ see Hugh Laurie at his best) and I had to admit; it wasn't half bad, other than the crude comments he made toward his boss. But other than all that stuff, he was supposed to be this amazing doctor who took all the really hard to solve cases. Maybe that's why Shane liked the show so much and why it had interested me somewhat.

I had no clue where Shane was, but I stopped and thought for a second. _Where would Shane be?_ I looked in the direction of the boys' cabin. _Possibly, but probably not._ I looked in the direction of the mess hall, wondering. _Let's try._ I sighed and headed in that direction. I was probably wrong, but you never knew.

I finally reached the mess hall and decided to head in, because I was pretty sure Shane wouldn't be sitting out in the slightly chilly air tonight. I closed the door and shoved my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Shane?" I said in a loud whisper. "Look, if you're here, I really want to talk, please?" I bit my bottom lip and waited, but didn't hear anything. I sighed and turned around, but as I headed towards to door, I heard something move. I turned and saw Shane walk out from behind a wall that really had no purpose at all.

"Hey," he said in a low voice, almost muted. He had his hands shoved in his front pockets and his hair seemed to be rather tousled. But what I didn't notice until he looked me in the eyes was the sad look plastered on his facial features.

"Shane, I'm sorry," I said as my voice cracked, making it obvious I was on the verge of tears.

"You really hurt me-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you-"

"Mitchie!" and once he said my name, I stopped talking. I just couldn't stand the sound of his voice that moment. He came over and looked me straight in the eyes. "If you can't trust me enough to tell me what happened -" he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "- I don't know if we should even be together." My mouth hung open slightly and the tears started falling.

"Shane, please!" I begged, trying to find the slightest hint of anything that would tell me he was joking. He shook his head. This couldn't be for real. It was just a dream and all I needed to do was wake myself up. Unfortunately, it was all too real.

"I'm sorry... but I just can't," My chin started to quiver and Shane walked over to the door. I turned and watched him. "You know I love you, but I can't deal with this right now,"

"Shane," I said, barely audible.

"Bye Mitchie." he said and walked out.

"Shane," I cried and fell to the floor, not caring if I got hurt, because the floors were all hard wood.

I sat there, sitting in my tears for the next half hour. _I should have told him sooner. _I kept on telling myself. If I'd just told Shane, never hurt my head by running into him and never heard those girls talking about me, I wouldn't be in this situation. Shane meant everything to me and now he was gone.

_This is all my fault. Stupid Mitchie!_

_

* * *

_

**So? What did you think?**

**Just so you know, I'm a HUGE fan of the show House M.D. and I think Hugh Laurie is an awesome actor! I just had to put that in the story lol.**

**And I also love taking pictures. Not normally of nature, but of more... miscellaneous stuff.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. BTW, I LOVE when you guys tell me to update. I may just update faster, not that I'm begging or anything. PLEASE?**


	15. Just Wait

**Two words: Forgive. Me.**

**I am super sorry about this chapter. It wasn't my intention for this chapter to be so short. I know, 529 words for a chapter is pathetic, but I promise, the next chapter will make up for it. So please stick with me on this. Thanks.**

**I also wanna give a shout-out to someone who has stuck with me throughout this story: navybrat4. Thank you soooo much. You rock!**

* * *

"It's over," I said as I cried into the pillow on my bed in our cabin. "Shane is officially mad at me." Why did it have to end out like this? It's not as if I was asking for it, I wanted to make it better. Apparently, that didn't work out too well. Why was this happening to me? Am I cursed? Maybe it was just my bad luck. I was known for that.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and sighed from the chair she was sitting in. She looked absolutely tired, probably from me. I had been causing her a lot of sadness lately. "Mitchie, could you please stop beating yourself up?" her seriously annoyed tone got me to look at her. "You_ know _the reason why Shane is mad at you. You _know_ how to fix it and you_ know _that he _still loves you, _so it's not "officially over"." she air quoted 'officially over'.

"Caitlyn, I'm not sure if I can tell him yet -" I sighed and wiped my eyes "- I'm not even sure he'll understand."

"Mitch, did it ever occur to you that Shane is going to miss you just as much, _maybe_ even more?" she asked. Come to think of it, I hadn't. I guess I was too worried about how I'd feel once he was gone and never even thought about how Shane was taking all this. I shrugged. I was so thoughtless sometimes.

I sighed and sat up. "So, this is still my fault,"

"Not completely," she assured me. "It's Shane's fault too. He never told you how he was feeling," I nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear. Once again, Caitlyn was right. Why did she have to be so right all the time? Not that I didn't love her for it, but sometimes it was just plain annoying -kind of like how I'd been to her lately.

"I still don't think he'll forgive me for all of this,"

"You can at least try," she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you know how annoying you being right is all the time?" I asked, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Two words: Pay. Back." she said and tossed a pillow at my head. We both laughed and I sighed, laying back down on my bed, thinking.

"When do you think he'll talk to me again?" I asked, looking up at the wood ceilling. Was everything wood around here?

"It's hard to tell, but maybe you should wait... like until Final Jam." My eyes widened.

"That's still four days away. How am I supposed to avoid Shane for four days?" I asked. Shane and I ran into each other constantly on the camp grounds. I find it impossible _not to_ run into him.

"I'll keep you busy," I looked at her. I could tell she was getting an idea. I just wasn't sure what it was.


	16. I Can See it in Your Eyes

**Whew! Sorry it took sooo long for me to update. I couldn't get online to update yesterday because my internet wasn't working. But it's all fixed now :).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I will start working on the next chapter soon!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock, because if I did, I would soooooooooooooooooooo be dating Joe Jonas right now :P.**

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe I had said those words to her. I couldn't believe I broke up with her. Why did I break up with her? Of course, I knew the answer. I was mad that she wouldn't tell me why she was running so frantically through the camp. Why was she? That question was still driving me nuts. I couldn't help but still wonder why. And I broke up with her because I couldn't get the truth. But Mitchie and I had based our relationship around trust and we always told each other the truth. So why hadn't she told me what was going on? Again, driving me nuts.

So the next day, the day after I broke up with Mitchie, I layed in bed, hiding myself until the covers. I had no idea what time it was and I wasn't planning on looking anytime soon. I didn't need the time. I didn't have anywhere important to go... especially with Mitchie, now that we weren't dating.

After what seemed like hours, Nate and Jason came back to our cabin after eating breakfast with the rest of our fellow campers.

"Shane, get your butt outta bed and go enjoy a nice breakfast," Nate said, suddenly sounding like my Mom.

"Why should I enjoy anything anymore?" I asked him, rolling over and putting the pillow over my head. I could have ended it right there and then... but I needed to think about Nate and Jason... and our Connect3 fans.

"Shane, are you depressed?" I heard Jason ask, obviously still eating breakfast. I pulled the covers from my head and sat up, looking them straight in the eyes.

"I am _not_ depressed..." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to stay calm and composed. "I'm just miserable." Nate sighed and looked at Jason, looking for something to say. Jason looked back at him and shrugged. Nate looked back at me.

"Shane, if you feel so miserable... then just go tell Mitchie you wanna get back together," Nate said, as if it was just that simple.

"Nate, you don't get it. Mitchie wouldn't tell me why she was running like that. It freaked me out and I was worried, I'm still worried, it was something I did." At this point, my face was in my hands and I had the urge to cry. I couldn't. Shane Gray never cried.

I heard movement, but didn't bother to look up.

"Just let it out man," Nate said and layed a hand on my shoulder. And suddenly, I started crying... like a baby. Possibly the most embarrassing moment of my life. But I had to admit; once I finally stopped, and I did after about 5 minutes, I felt... better. Not happy and cheerful, but better. At least I finally got all those tears out.

"Maybe... maybe it would be best for everyone if you and Mitchie... didn't talk to each other for a few days. At least not until Final Jam," He suggested.

"But Final Jam isn't for three days," I whined and realized I was starting to sound like my old self. The self I thought I got rid of.

"Well, tough. Just give yourself time to sort things out before you go and try to mend things with Mitchie," Nate had just officially become my Mother. But of course, I wouldn't tell him that. Maybe Caitlyn.

I sighed and nodded, feeling like I no longer had any input.

"Alright." I said and Nate smiled, slapping my shoulder.

"Now get dressed and go eat before you change your mind." he stood up and both Jason and him walked out, heading towards the mess hall.

"Okay, Mom." I said to myself and got out of bed, getting dressed.

**[Mitchie's POV]**

After getting woken up by Caitlyn, being pushed off my bed and suffering from a headache, I thought I'd had enough, but apparently not.

Caitlyn and I headed over to get some breakfast in the Mess Hall when I saw Nate and Jason coming out. I prepared myself to hide behind Caitlyn if I saw Shane, but fortunately, he didn't come out with them. I looked over and Caitlyn and she just shrugged.

"Maybe he's still sleeping," I nodded and we headed in.

The line for lunch was long. Caitlyn and I were practically at the back of the line, which was about five feet from the entrance. I rolled my eyes and groaned. _Why did today have to be the day with the longest line?_ I thought to myself, even though I wanted to whine out loud.

"Talk about crazy today," Caitlyn said and took a step of about three inches.

"Crazy?" I said, more like a question. Yeah, crazy is an understatement. I stepped three inches forward and crossed my arms. "Talk about nuts!" I looked around the room and sighed once I saw the line was not moving anymore. Why was today turning out like this, you might ask? Because I was the most unlucky person in the world today. Not that I did anything mean to anyone so I'd deserve it, but sometimes, it's just my luck that I became that one person who had to suffer for a day.

"Now we're talkin'!" Caitlyn cheered as the line began to move, fast. I sighed and smiled, happy that something was finally going my way. Caitlyn and I followed the line and eventually got our breakfast. We sat down at a lone table and just chatted. But somehow the topic of my song being about Shane came up.

"Caitlyn, I'm not sure if I can sing that song now,"

"What?" Caitlyn said and her eyes bulged, making her look somewhat scary. I was obviously wearing my frightened face, because Caitlyn shook her head and took a breath. "Mitchie, there is no way you can back out now. Do you realize how much time I've put into making that song awesome?" I tilted my head sideways and Caitlyn put a hand up. "Not that it wasn't awesome already, but you know what I mean," I nodded, showing I knew what she meant, and I did.

"I just wish it wasn't about Shane right now," I said and Caitlyn's eyes got wide. I arched my brows and asked her, "What? What's wrong?" She pointed toward the entrance and I looked back, seeing the one person I didn't want to see: Shane Gray. He looked tired and messy, considering his hair was kind of all over the place and not perfectly layed out like it usually was, I was somewhat conserned for him. "Oh no," I said as soon as I saw him look at me, feeling his pain punch me right in the face. I watched as he walked over to get some food -a small pile of eggs and one piece of bacon. He was a guy, why wasn't he eating like one? He walked over to where Jason and Nate had apparently appeared. _When did they come in?_ I thought to myself and continued watching him until he looked at me, giving me the smallest nod, then turned back to Jason and Nate.

Caitlyn cleared her throat and I turned back to her. She was giving me that look. You know, the one that says "what do you think you're doing?". I mouthed the word "sorry" at her and she took a sip of orange juice.

So after seeing Shane like that, I was now feeling guilty. And on top of that, I still had a headache. _Ugh!_ I could not wait for Final Jam. I _needed_ to talk with him.

* * *

**Sooo? What did you think? I gotta say, it feels weird knowing that Smitchie is kind of at a hole in the road (don't ask why I just said that), but I can't wait to see what comes of it.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVEIW and let me know what you think! BTW, ask your friends to read this story too. I really want your honest opinion. THANK YOU!**

**P.S. Check out my other new story, "Eternity". Thanks!**


	17. Much Better

**Wow. Okay, once you finish reading this chapter, just give me one word to describe it. I'll tell you what mine is at the end of the chapter, but I wanna know what yours is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you forgive me!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. _Beep, beep! Beep beep!_I punched the snooze button and turned over in my bed, glancing over at Caitlyn, who was already gone. I turned back over and got up, stretching my arms above my head. I yawned, still feeling tired. _I shouldn't have set my alarm._ I thought to myself and stood up. I made my bed, brushed my hair and put on my makeup, noticing a blackhead on the right side of my nose. I sighed and stood up. _A zit? Really?_ I thought to myself again and shook my head, getting dressed and heading down to the mess hall for breakfast.

The temperature was at least 89 degrees and their was a slight breeze coming from the lake. It was almost perfect out and just what I needed to make up for the last three days. Of course, I knew this couldn't last for long, but I could dream.

I reached the mess hall and headed in, feeling the temperature drop dramatically. I pushed the arms of my jacket down and got in line for breakfast, waiting.

I looked over everyone in the mess hall and saw Caitlyn sitting down at a near by table with Nate, Jason and... Marissa? I got my food, walking over and joining them.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down, seeing how close Jason and Marissa were sitting. _Oh my gosh. Are they dating now?_I thought and saw them smiling at me. I smiled back and suddenly turned to Caitlyn, who was sitting very close to Nate. "So, uh... what's up? I asked, not sure if I actually wanted to hear.

"Not much," she said and took a bite of her apple slice. I nodded over towards Jason and Marissa, trying to see if Caitlyn knew anything. "Them?" she pointed and whispered. I nodded. "I don't know, but I think somethings up."

"Did you say something?" Jason asked, looking at us. Caitlyn and I shook out heads and he turned back to talking with Marissa.

"What?" Nate asked, not hearing our conversation. Caitlyn and I just laughed, shaking our heads. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"So," Caitlyn said, changing the subject. I was kind of glad she did because I was starting to get a little sad. "I see you've been stressin'," she said and I gave her a confused look. "that nice zit by your nose," she explained and I rolled my eyes, wishing she hadn't brought it up.

"Yeah, it's a zit, no big deal." I said nonchalantly. And it wasn't a big deal, just as long as nobody could see it. Although, Caitlyn seemed to spot it like a hawk.

"Whatever," she picked up a napkin and patted her lips. "I'm just saying, it's stress from you know what."

"Caitlyn, please stop." I told her, sounding a little upset and annoyed. Why did everyone keep bringing up Shane? It's not like we were dating at the moment. Why couldn't people learn to just shut up and stay out of my love life -or what's left of it anyway.

Caitlyn blinked a few times then said, "Ok... I'm sorry," in her apologetic tone.

"Thank you." I picked up a carrot from my plate and bit into it, hearing the loud crunch. At least it drowned out most of the noise.

* * *

After breakfast I headed down to the lake, feeling the need to be alone. I got a life vest and struggled to pull the giant canoe into the water. Once I finally got it floating, I stepped in and slowly paddled my way to the middle of the lake. I felt the sun warm my skin, making me tired. I closed my eyes for a moment and an image of Shane flash over me. I blinked it away and stopped rowing, realizing I was close enough to the middle. I dropped the anchor, hearing it hit the bottom of the lake.

I'd been out on the lake for only a few minutes. The sun was still making me tired, but I couldn't close my eyes. I just couldn't. _Why did this happen and why did it have to happen to me?_I thought and felt the pain of tears in my throat. I blink and my vision blurred slightly. I buried my face between my knees and started to cry. I couldn't help it. Shane was no longer my boyfriend, I wasn't having the time of my life at Camp Rock and I realized that the possibility of depression taking over sooner or later was probably going to be sooner rather than later.

All of the sudden, I lifted my head from my legs, looking at the view. My fists tightened and I punched both of my knee caps, feeling the pain course through my calves. I clentched my teeth and felt more tears stream down my cheeks. _Stupid Mitchie! You're such an idiot. You are worthless and pathetic and not even the amazing Shane Gray could want you!_ I kept on repeating in my head, reminding myself of this. Maybe I was. Maybe I was no good, trash, a waste of a life; I didn't deserve to live life anymore. _What am I saying?_ No.

"Mitchie, stop beating yourself up," I said out loud to myself. "You are not worthless, pathetic and you are definitely_ not _a waste of anything!" I took a deep breath, gaining control over my tears. I wiped my cheeks with the sleeves of my jacket and looked over at the shore. I could see people walking around, looking somewhat like ants on the ground. I thought I saw Caitlyn and bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't look over my way. Luckily, she walked away and I stopped biting my lip. I took another deep breath and pulled the anchor up, setting it carefully in the canoe. I grabbed both ores and paddled back to shore.

I knew one thing was for sure: I was _not_ going to become depressed and hooked on tons of drugs, slowly killing myself until there's nothing left. I was not that stupid. I was going to get over this only one way. My way.

I pulled the canoe up onto the shore and ripped off the vest, tossing it in the canoe and walking with a quick step, back to my cabin.

I was hoping Caitlyn would be back at our cabin. I just needed to do this. I wasn't sure if I could hold the thought in much longer, let alone trying to hold it in then.

I jogged up the set of stairs that led to the cabin entrance and peeked in, seeing Caitlyn sitting at the desk. I sigh with relief and walked in, making her turn around.

"Hey Mitchie," she smiled and turned back to her laptop, typing something. I walked over and sat down on her bed since it was closest to her. I watched her for a bit, watching her type whatever she was typing. Then she suddenly stopped. She removed her hands from the keys and turned, looking at me, studying me. "Have you been crying?" she asked, worried. I nodded and placed my hands on my thighs.

"I'm ok." I said before she could reply and she just nodded. "Look," I started, changing the subject. "I was out on the lake and -" I paused, feeling a small smile come to my lips "- I've decided I wanna do it," Caitlyn stared at me for a little bit, trying to see in me.

"You wanna do it?" she asked, looking hopeful. I nodded and gave her a big smile. Caitlyn slapped her thighs and stood up. "Well, I guess we'd better get started." she said and grabbed her laptop. I stood up and followed her, because she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we had finished. It was done! I had to hand it to Caitlyn, she was really amazing when it came to stuff like that.

"I can't believe the song is finished," I told her. Yes, it was finished. The song was officially titled _Until You're Mine_ and was decidedly about Shane. It wasn't like I could change it now, I had already learned the lyrics and it probably wouldn't have sounded the same if it were about something else.

"Hey, I'm just that good." she joked and I lightly slapped her arm, laughing. Caitlyn shook her head and looked back at her laptop. "Hey, it's 3:30," she turned and looked at me. "We need to start getting you ready." I nodded and we went back to work.

* * *

**Ok, wanna know what mine was? Depressing. Yeah, just a little at the beginning. So like I said, let me know what your word is. Thank you!**


	18. Until You're Mine

**Whoo! Chapter 18 is officially here. I am sooooooo happy to be posting this, I feel so relieved to have it done. And no, this is not the last chapter. There is one more and maybe a sequel if you guys want. Just let me know by reviewing and saying that you want a sequel. For there to be a sequel I need at least five people to say it, so tell your friends to read and review, because not many people are reading my story right now. Hopefully I get enough responses. Thanks guys!**

* * *

I was ready. At this point, there was no turning back. I was backstage, waiting patiently behind the huge red curtain and listening to the music. Barron and Sanders were out onstage, performing a song they called, "Start the Party". Peggy had just sung her song before them, called, "Here I Am" and before her was Lola with her song, "What It Takes" and she rocked. And now it was Barron and Sanders rocking the stage.

_"Start, start, start the party. Come on, come on everyone let's start, start, start the party. What'cha waitin' for now?"_ I swayed my hips to the music, sinking deeper and deeper into it. The music was so loud, I could feel the vibrations pulse through my body.

"Nice moves," I turned and saw Caitlyn walking up to me. I smiled and she stood beside me.

"Thanks," I said and turned my attention back to the music, once again feeling it.

_"Let the music take us every time, just close our eyes. Feel the grove, wanna shake us everywhere, and everybody, turn it up and start the party!"_

I started dancing again and Caitlyn joined in, dancing the best I'd seen her dance all summer. She closed her eyes and followed the beat with her feet and hands, moving them at just the right time. I was amazed. Caitlyn was an absolutely awesome dancer. So, why was she going to become a music producer?

"Wow Caitlyn, have you ever thought about becoming a dancer?" I asked, still watching her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I guess I never really have. But maybe I will." she said and continued dancing. I joined back in and we started laughing.

_"I know you never gonna wanna, come now let me hear you holler, put your hands up your never gonna stop." _The song ended and everyone stood up, applauding and roaring so loud my ears buzzed. Caitlyn and I clapped along and added in a few "whoo!" and "yeah!" cheers. The guys bowed and thanked the crowd before running backstage.

"Wow! You guys were awesome!" I said as soon as they got into earshot. Caitlyn nodded and smiled at them.

"Thanks guys!" They said in unison and looked at each other, noticing the odd feeling floating in the air. Caitlyn and I looked at each other as well then turned back to them. They shook their heads and walked away, heading down to the crowd to join the audience.

"Well, well, well." we heard Shane's Uncle, Brown. We stepped closer and peeked out, watching Brown onstage. "What did you guys think of that song?" he asked and the crowd went nuts again. Caitlyn and I both giggled as quietly as we could, without disturbing Brown. As soon as the crowd calmed down, he started to speak again. "Well, I hope that means you liked it, because we've got another amazing performance. Please welcome -" he turned and pointed at me "- Mitchie Torres!" he said and my heart started beating like crazy. Caitlyn put her hand on my back and I looked at her.

"Good Luck, Mitch." she said and I nodded, taking a breath and slowly walking out onstage as the music started. I got to the center of the stage and waved at the crowd of people. They all cheered and suddenly boosted my confidence level.

_"My state of mind  
has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find  
a way that I could get to you  
I just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_  
_you're all around_  
_with you I can breath_

_Until you're mine_  
_I have to find_  
_a way to fill this hole inside_  
_I can't survive_  
_without you here by my side_  
_until you're mine_  
_not gonna be_  
_even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until_  
_you're mine, mine..."_

I looked over where Caitlyn was standing, behind the curtain, off to the side of the stage. She mouthed the words "you're doing great, keep going" at me and I nodded, turning back to the audience. I took a quick breath and closed my eyes, trying to feel the music, telling myself that the audience was gone and no one was watching, except for Caitlyn.

_"Alone inside_  
_I can only hear your voice_  
_ringing through the noise_  
_can't find my mind_  
_keeps on coming back to you_  
_always back to you_

_Wanting something out of reach_  
_it's killing me_  
_and you're all I see yeah_

_Until you're mine_  
_I have to find_  
_a way to fill this hole inside_  
_I can't survive_  
_without you here by my side_  
_until you're mine_  
_not gonna be_  
_even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until_  
_you're mine, mine_

I looked out at the audience and saw him; Shane Gray. Had he been watching me the whole time? He gave me a small smile and I smiled back. Then I remembered the song was still playing. I shook my head lightly and continued, watching him the whole time.

_"Yes i'm wondering_  
_if we were meant to be_  
_forget about fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_  
_the waiting has to end_  
_right now, today_  
_I've gotta find a way yeah yeah_

_Mine_  
_until you're mine_  
_until you're mine_  
_I have to find_  
_a way to fill this hole inside_  
_I can't survive_  
_without you here by my side_  
_until you're mine_  
_not gonna be_  
_even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until_  
_you're mine, mine_

_My state of mind_  
_has finally got the best of me_  
_I need you next to me."_

I dropped my arm and started panting. The whole crowd of people rose to their feet and erupted in a loud roar of cheering and clapping. I started laughing and waving at the crowd. I saw my parents in the crowd and my mouth opened wide. A huge smile came to my face and I had to remember I was still out on stage.

"Thank you!" I shouted into the microphone and waved, running backstage.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn shouted and ran over, hugging the life out of me. I hugged her back and she pulled back, taking a good look at the expression on my face. "You were amazing!" she said and hugged me one more time.

"Thank you so much." I told her and we let go. Caitlyn ran down a set of stairs and to the audience were both of our parents were. I watched as she also hugged her parents and mine and I started laughing. I had never seen that side of Caitlyn before. Maybe this whole experience had changed her somehow.

All of the sudden, I heard someone clear their throat. I spun on my heel and was face to face with Shane, actually face to chest since he was almost a head taller than me. I looked up and saw something I hadn't seen for five days: Love.

"Shane-"

"Mitchie," he interrupted me, "I'm... I'm so sorry." I looked down at my feet, feeling like I was going to cry again. He put his hand on my chin and pulled my head up so he could see me, tears filling my eyes and blurring my vision. "I just... I just wanted the truth and you weren't giving it to me," he dropped his hand and looked closer.

"I know, I'm sorry I just, -" I took a shaky breath and felt a tear fall down my cheek "- that was personal and I-I didn't think you would understand." Shane shook his head, telling me something wasn't true.

"How do you know? And even if I didn't I could have _tried _to help you through it," he sighed and tried to calm down. I could see he was starting to get a little upset again. "Mitchie, I just want-"

"I was in the girls shower hall," I interrupted him, making him stop in his tracks. I continued, "three girls walked in and, and started talking about us." my chin quivered and I bit my lip. I blink and a few more tears fell. "They said that, once you leave, I'm... I'm going to stat dragging everyone down and I'll become depressed." At this point, both of my cheeks were soaked with salty tears. "Everyone thinks I'm just going to spiral down and lose control,"

"Are you going to?" he asked. I thought about it.

"I-I don't know," I told him and he suddenly put his hands on my face, taking his thumbs and wiping my cheeks.

"Well, I do. I know you, Mitchie, I know how you get when you miss someone. Yes, you will miss me, but I'll call you everyday, e-mail you every night and text you every ten minutes." I laughed and closed my eyes for a moment, just feeling his calloused hands holding my face. I opened my eyes and saw Shane's smiling face five inches from mine.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise," he said and came closer, slowly pressing his lips to mine, still holding my face. I put my hands on his forearms and kissed him back, slowly deepening the kiss. He pulled away and leaned down, pressing his forehead to mine. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I took his hands and pulled his body close to mine.

* * *

"Wow!" Brown shouted into the microphone, standing on the stage, talking to the audience. "Mitchie Torres, what did you think?" the crowd erupted and I laughed. Shane was standing right beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist. "Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, because that was the last one." the crowd booed and Brown put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, I see you're upset, but let me announce who's won," Dee La Duke ran out in her heels and stood by Brown, handing him an envelope. He took it and smiled at her, "Thank you," and she ran off, heading backstage. "Drum roll please?" and they gave him one.

"Go Mitchie!" I heard someone shout and realized it was my Mom. I felt my cheeks turn red and looked up at Shane. He smiled and quietly said,

"Go Mitchie," I smiled and turned back to see Brown.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres," Brown said and nodded at her. I rolled my eyes and waited patiently for Brown to say who won. _What if I don't win? _I thought to myself. _What if nobody liked my song? _I bit my lip and held onto Shane. "And the winner is..." he paused and opened the envelope, "Mitchie Torres!" My mouth hung opened and I couldn't move. Shane turned me towards him and bent down.

"Mitchie, you won!" he said with so much excitement, I wasn't sure if I could follow up. Finally I snapped out of my paused body and Shane pushed me towards the stage. I walked out and toward Brown. He handed me the trophy and gave me a microphone. I held it up to my lips and opened my mouth,

"Uh, thank you!" I said and everyone cheered. I smiled and Brown came over, giving me a hug. I hugged back and waved at the crowd. I gave back the mic and ran backstage. I screamed and jumped into Shane's arms. He spun me around and set me back down on the ground.

"Congratulations Mitchie," he said and kissed my forehead. I hugged him and never wanted to let go of him again. But of course, Brown had to say that there was a special performance by someone we all knew and loved and I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Give it up for ConnectThree!" he shouted and the crowd cheered like crazy again. I laughed and Shane kissed me once more before running out on stage. I watched as he ran out and Jason and Nate Joined him, while Caitlyn joined my side backstage.

The music started and Shane bagan to sing.

_"I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be if we couldn't dream?_

_And I know we get a little crazy_  
_And I know we get a little loud_  
_And I know we're never gonna fake it_  
_We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think_  
_So call us freaks but that's just the way we roll_

_You've got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing_  
_Pop and lock, battle dance against Hanson_  
_If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing_  
_Where would we be if we couldn't dream?_

_And I know we get a little crazy_  
_And I know we get a little loud_  
_And I know we're never gonna fake it_  
_We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think_  
_So call us freaks but that's just the way we roll_

_'Cause we're old enough to know we're never letting go_  
_'Cause that's just the way we roll_

_'Cause I know we get a little crazy_  
_And I know we get a little loud_  
_And I know we're never gonna fake it_  
_We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think_  
_So call us freaks but that's just the way we roll_

_And I know we get a little crazy_  
_And I know we get a little loud_  
_And I know we're never gonna fake it_  
_We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think_  
_So call us freaks 'cause that's just the way we roll_

_That's just the way we roll, oh_  
_That's just the way we roll."_

The guys finished, panting and smiling at the crowd. The crowd, of course, cheered and went crazy, probably falling head over heels for them.

"Thank you Camp Rock!" Shane shouted into the microphone and the crowd cheered again. Shane turned and looked back at me, smiling his, still, amazing smile. I smiled back and watched with excitement as the guys rocked the house.


	19. Wait for Me

**Chapter 19, also known as the last chapter of the story. I know, depressing. BUT it doesn't have to end! You guys can still keep it going by asking for a sequel. Just let me know in a review and I'll get to writing it as soon as I can, which wont be too long after you tell me. So I hope you enjoy this and want to keep the Camp Rock love alive!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock or any of the following characters (minus Marissa, because I do own her), because if I did, Mitchie would have won in the first movie :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, wondering if yesterday had all been a dream. Of coures it wasn't. In dreams you can't feel pain and I had certainly felt myself punch my knee caps out on the lake. So, no dream, all reality. I rubbed my knees and rolled out of bed, looking around. _Where did I put my jeans?_ I thought and picked up a a blanket that was laying on the floor. Underneath it was an envelope. I picked it up and looked at the other side. A name was written on it. _Mitchie._ I smiled and flipped it back over, ripping it open and pulling out a piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Mitchie,_

_You have no idea how amazing you were last night, you completely deserved that trophy, and I'm glad you won it. I keep thinking that last night was a dream and we never made up, but of course, in dreams you can't feel things, like the way I felt your lips against mine. I miss them already. Once you finish reading this, could you come down to our cabin? I have to see you before I explode! I love you, always._

_Love, Shane_

I smiled and set the letter down on my nightstand, slipping on a clean tee, the pair of jeans I thought I lost and my hot pink chucks. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and let my bangs hang over my forehead. I took one last look in the mirror and smiled, feeling satisfied with myself. I walked over to the door and grabbed a hoodie as I left, slipping it on.

As soon as I stepped out on the gravel floor, I was greeted by a camp member.

"Hey Mitchie!" Sanders said, running over and giving me a hug. I laughed and he let go.

"Hey Sanders," I smiled and he took a step back, giving me some room between us.

"I just wanted to say it was fun having you at camp this summer and I was wondering if you were coming back next year," he said and I pulled a piece of hair from my face. I nodded my head and said,

"Yeah, absolutely!" I smiled and he gave me one last hug.

"Great! Bye Mitchie!" he said and ran away. I waved after him and turned in the of the boys' cabin.

As I took a few more steps, I realized that Caitlyn was _not _in our cabin when I woke up. _Where could she be?_ I thought and continued heading toward the boys' cabin, feeling the breeze against my skin. It felt like Shane's fingers touching my face. I smiled and ran a hand across my left cheek.

"Hey Mitchie," I heard behind me and turned around, seeing Lola and Barron only a few feet away. _Are they following me?_ I arched my brows and they stepped closer.

"Hey guys," I said and they came over, Lola hugging me first, then Barron. "Lola, you rocked last night," I told her then turned to Barron. "and you and Sanders are awesome rappers." I nodded my head, showing them I meant it and smiled.

"Thanks," they both said in unison and I chuckled. _What was with everyone speaking in unison lately?_

"You were amazing too, Mitchie!" Lola told me and I smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Well, it was great having you here this summer," Lola said and I nodded.

"Are you planning on coming back next year?" Barron asked.

"Yeah, there's no way I'll miss it," I said and the both smiled, hugging me again.

"Bye Mitchie!" they said and walked away. I shook my head and turned around, heading in the direction of the boys' cabin... again.

I finally got the boys' cabin into view and sighed. Why was Shane wanting to see me so soon? Could he have something he wants or needs to tell me? Was the tour starting early? I looked down at my feet and kicked a stone, watching it skip along the ground. I looked back up and noticed how close I had gotten in those few seconds. I sighed again and jogged up the steps to the cabin door. I knocked, even though I could see inside, and Shane's head snapped around, smiling at me.

"Hey Mitchie," he got up from the floor he was kneeling on and jogged over, opening the door and letting me in.

"Hey," I said and got on my toes to kiss him.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Jason said and Both Shane and I laughed. He took my hand and we walked outside, feeling the breeze grow stronger. I looked up and saw Shane's perfectly placed hair flying all over, getting messier by the minute. I chuckled and Shane looked down at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Your hair," I said and looked up, as if he could see his hair flying around. He shrugged and looked back at me.

"I'll fix it later," My eyes widened and I had to put my hand over my mouth.

"OMG! Shane Gray isn't going to fix his messy hair? Where's the doctor?" I joked and Shane shook my bangs with his fingers. I slapped his hand away and fixed them.

"Wow, and I'm obsessed with my hair?" he said, joking and I grabbed his hand again, squeezing it. "Come on," Shane pulled me down the stairs and we stepped on the gravel, heading towards the mess hall, which was crowded in front with campers. We walked, but slow enough to stay in the quiet.

"Are you coming back next summer?" I suddenly asked him, looking up at his hazel brown eyes. I would never have told him, but they sparkled when he blinked. He looked down at me and a smile came to his lips.

"Are you?" he asked me and I lifted my brows.

"I asked you first," I told him.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine," I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth,

"Yes," I said and gave him a big smile. "Now you," he nodded and looked away. I arched my brow and suddenly stopped walking. "Shane?" he turned back to me and breathed deeply.

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you-"

"I mean I don't know if I can come back," I relaxed my brow and listened, because I knew he had more to say. "Our manager thinks we might be doing a summer tour next year, maybe." I go of his hand.

"Another tour?"

"Maybe," he said, trying to sound like the summer tour wouldn't happen. I looked over at the lake, seeing the waves ripple at the shore and the sun put sparkles on the surface. "It's not like I can change it if we do end up doing it," I turned back to him and looked him in the eyes, realizing that he was right. He wouldn't be able to change it -neither of us would. I sighed and nodded.

"I know," Shane's head jolted back very slightly and he looked confused.

"You do?"

"Yes, and even though I really don't want to," I paused, taking his hand again. "I have to stay with you, no matter what." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his back and breathed in the scent of Axe body spray on his shirt. I smiled and pulled away to look at him. "I'll miss you so much, Shane," he squeezed my hand, bending over and lightly kissing my lips.

"I'll miss you too,"

* * *

Shane and I finished saying goodbye to our friends when Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Marissa walked over, Nate and Caitlyn holding hands and Jason and Marissa holding hands. I looked over at Shane and smiled.

"Hey you two," Caitlyn said and let go of Nate's hand to hug me, then as soon as we let go she returned her hand to his. "I can't believe this is our last day," Caitlyn frowned and leaned her head on Nate's shoulder. Nate put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Cait, don't worry," I told her, reaching out and putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'll keep you company," she smiled and put her hand on mine.

"Thanks, but it's not the same," I nodded and dropped my hand from her shoulder.

"So Jase," Shane said to Jason and we all looked over and him and Marissa. Jason looked away from Marissa and gave us the most confused face.

"Huh?"

"Are you two a thing now?" Shane asked and instantly Jason blushed. Marissa laughed and squeezed his hand, answering the question for him.

"Yes," My mouth hung opened and we all started clapping, then giving each of them a hug in congrats. "Thanks guys," she smiled and Jason wrapped his arm around her waist. Yep, definitely a thing.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a limo pulling onto the camp grounds. I turned to Shane and frowned, pointing at the limo that was pulling closer and closer. He pulled my into another hug and rested his chin on my head. A few tears fell from my eyes and strolled down my cheeks, quickly being absorbed by Shane's shirt.

"I love you Mitchie," he whispered int my hair, making the hair in the back of my neck stand up.

"I love you too, Shane," I got on my toes and looked at him before giving him one last kiss. A kiss that would have to last until the end of their tour. Shane lifted me up off the ground and held me tighter. I pulled away and rested my head against his. He slowly set me back down and the limo pulled up beside us. Us girls all took turns hugging the guys and saying goodbye, then watching them step inside the limo.

Shane was the last to step in, taking my hand again as soon as he sat down, the door standing open. I sniffled and closed my eyes, letting another tear fall.

"Wait for me?" Shane asked and I opened my eyes, staring into his. I nodded.

"Always," I told him and gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go and closing the door, watching the limo pull away and out of sight, until I couldn't hear it anymore.

Caitlyn walked over and hugged me, us both crying into each others shoulders. I looked over to where Marissa was and saw her wipe her cheek. I pulled away from Caitlyn and nodded over at Marissa. We walked over and hugged Marissa like had been our best friend since third grade.

"We'll make it through," I told them and myself. And I was sure of it. Us three girls together would most definitely make it through six weeks without our boyfriends. Because three is better than one.

* * *

"Mitchie, are you coming?" My mom, Connie, shouted from the catering bus we drove here.

"I'll be right here!" I told her and she nodded, getting in and starting the engine. I turned back to Caitlyn and Marissa. "I'll miss you guys,"

"You're coming back next year, right?" Caitlyn asked and for the fifth time, I said,

"Yes." I smiled and hugged Caitlyn. "Bye Cait,"

"Bye Mitch," she said and let go, heading to her parents car, getting in and waving at us as the car drove away. I turned to Marissa.

"Maybe next year we can get to know each other better," I said. A smile came to her lips and she nodded, saying,

"Definitely," and hugging me. "Bye Mitchie," I closed my eyes for a moment and printed the image in my head.

"Bye Marissa," I said and we pulled away, walking in opposite directions. I climbed into my mom's catering bus, while Marissa stepped into her mother's mini van. We waved and watched each other disappear, leaving the camp with memories from a summer neither of us would ever forget.

* * *

**Remember to review and let me know if you want a sequel.**

**BTW, just let me say that navybrat4 is like so awesome because she reviewed like three times, just saying that she wanted a sequel! You gotta love this girl :)**

**Also, thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, favored, alerted and viewed -You all rock my socks off! xD**

**xoxo, Heather (-BABE)**


End file.
